There is known an HID-reflector lamp of this kind (DE-A-102 33 073) in which a shroud is provided to avoid loss of sodium and for protection from shards in case of a possible explosion of the arc tube, the back lead for the feed current of the arc tube being arranged outside of the shroud for that such lead will be not exposed to the immediate UV-radiation of the arc tube. A cap for glare protection is not provided, in case of need it must be affixed externally, i. e. practically at the luminaire in which this lamp is used.
Further there is known a halogen-reflector lamp (Hi-Spot ES11; “Hi-Spot” is a registered trademark of applicant) which has an internal glare protection cap already that is supported by side supports which are secured at the glare protection cap on the one side and between reflector and cover plate on the other.
However, this structure is not only costly but also unfavourable because the path of the rays within the reflector and the visual or aesthetic appearance of the lamp, resp., are disturbed by the side supports. The optical efficiency is affected by the side supports as well.
In another known structure the anti-glare cap is already also mounted immediately on the cover or lens, resp., consisting of glass, by drilling a hole for its fixation in such cover or lens. However, by doing that the strength of the glass is reduced so that the lamp can not be regarded as safe and reliable any longer.